


Bang

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Frozen (2013), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning her head, her eyes landed on the door across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

Elsa stiffened at the sound, and quickly sat up. Only seconds before she had been caught up in her book, her eyes practically glued to the pages before her. Turning her head, her eyes landed on the door across the room.

The knocking continued, another three steady taps. The wood outside surely must have a dent in it from Anna's hand by now, though Elsa would never check to see if her theory was correct.

She bit her lip.

"Elsa?"

Even from the furthest end of the room, Elsa could hear her sister clearly. The door did nothing to muffle her sister's voice.

"Elsa, can I come inside? I want to talk to you."

That's what you always say, Elsa thought.

"Elsa, is everything okay?"

No, Elsa thought. No.

The knocking continued.

What Elsa wanted to hear was a bang, for Anna to put all her strength into her next knocks and send the door down. She wanted to look at the space where the piece of wood once was and see the bright face of her beautiful sister.

Instead, she saw an all too familiar painted white door, and heard her own voice speak.

"Go away, Anna. I'm busy."


End file.
